


In which Captain Awesome persuades Chuck to take the awesome to a whole new level

by Emony



Series: Grape Soda Awesome [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title perhaps gives it away</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Captain Awesome persuades Chuck to take the awesome to a whole new level

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 27 November 2007

"Ngflmghn," Chuck mumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach. Something had woken him from a peaceful Sunday morning slumber. The hinge on his door creaked and the door closed. Chuck sighed and attempted to slip back into sleep; whoever it had been had gone away.

Footsteps sounded across the floor. Chuck projected the aura of 'I'm asleep, go away, damn it!' which didn't seem to work. The footsteps carried on towards him; too heavy to be Ellie, and she had an overnight shift at the hospital anyway.

Chuck upped the anti and let out a soft 'snore'. Didn't work. Whoever it was sat down on the edge of his bed, a little too close to his body. Whoever it was, was too heavy to be Morgan, too quiet and anyway, they'd come through the wrong door.

A hand touched his shoulder. Chuck flailed his arm to try and get whoever it was to go away. A masculine laugh sounded, one that shouldn't be in his room at whatever time it was on Sunday - more like shouldn't be in his room ever.

The hand stroked down his side and he tried to hide a shudder of de-, not going there. He went back to projecting his aura of 'I'm asleep, go away, damn it!'

The hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him back over onto his back. He opened his eyes,

"Awesome!" and looked down, "Naked Awesome."

"I knew you'd think so," Awesome drawled in that stupid drawl with that stupid grin on his face.

"What?!" Chuck decidedly didn't squeak, and he wasn't looking either, "No, I don't."

Awesome grinned, again. The hand that was still on his shoulder brushed across his chest - to which his nipples _did not_ react, really. No reactions. At. All. Exceptwheretheydid.

Awesome's grin got impossibly wider and his head moved towards Chuck's - at which point Chuck tried to defy the solid mass of his bed and move backwards. Which - didn't work.

"Ellie!" Chuck squeaked.

This was where Awesome's grin turned kinda naughty - which did absolutely nothing for Chuck, at all. Really. Not a thing. Exceptwhereitdid.

"Ellie doesn't mind."

"What?!"

"As long as she doesn't ever have to watch, something about not wanting to see her brother engaging in any sort of act with anyone, she doesn't mind. She suggested it."

"I'm dreaming," Chuck clung onto the idea, "this is a dream right?"

That naughty grin was back, and so was the hand - the one that was edging down his stomach. "Do you often dream about the Awesome, Chuck?"

"What? No. Never." Except that one time when he had and had woken up and come harder than he ever had before without anything touching him. Only he had woken up because Morgan had shaken him awake - they never ever talk about that and Morgan still gets that weird look on his face whenever...

"Doesn't look like it to me," Awesome said as he stood up.

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He was giving up. Except where he wasn't because suddenly, like blink and you miss it suddenly, Awesome was lying next to him under the covers.

"Go back to sleep, Chuck."

***

This started to happen whenever Ellie was working an overnight that Captain 'you can call me Devon sometimes' Awesome wasn't. After a few weeks of him squeaking and running whenever he happened to be in the same room as both Ellie and Awesome, Ellie sat him down and told him to get over whatever his problem was and before she'd flounced out of the room she'd told him, "oh, and just because I'm letting you share him does not mean you get out of growing up and finding a girl, Chuck."

And if Chuck started wearing shorts instead of pyjama pants to bed, or a vest instead of a t-shirt, that was the weather and nothing else. And if he locked the Morgan-door and closed the curtains on the nights he knew Ellie was out and Awesome wasn't, well, that didn't mean anything either.

***

"Ngflmghn," Chuck rolled over onto his stomach. It was a Sunday again, the week before his twenty-sixth birthday and Chuck, the victim of an LA heat wave, was only in a pair of shorts and under one thin sheet. This time he'd apparently slept through Awesome coming in because the man was already in bed, or more like on the bed, all stretched out, leaning on his arm like some sort of Greek statue and, _oh, God_, naked... again.

Chuck couldn't help himself – he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to _touch_. He reached a hand out, blushing as Awesome watched his every move. He just needed to touch. There.

Awesome groaned, he didn't think it was possible for a groan to sound that dirty, and he'd seen some of the porn Morgan had with those really porny groans, like more groany than groans... yeah, so sue him if his brain couldn't process thoughts right when he was touching Awesome.

Touching Awesome...he grinned, and that was apparently some sort of cue for Awesome because suddenly the early morning stillness was awash with motion and there was a body above him and hands pinning his wrists above his head and, _oh_, friction - against his... friction.

There was that groan again, only from the smirk on Awesome's face that groan had come from someone not Awesome.

Then there was slow and fast and every time it got close to being even more than _ohsogood_ there was slow again - and then there was a tongue in his mouth, a very nice one that almost lost him in the thoughts of tongues right up until everything sped up again.

This time had been even better than the dream. This time when he woke up it was Awesome's face above him, and not Morgan's, thank God, smiling that damn smile at him again.

"Ok, so maybe it's not so bad."

"Awesome."

"Indeed."


End file.
